Core B - Program Development The goal of Core B is to expand the breadth and quality of research on demography of aging at Michigan. This is a top priority of the P30 program. The mechanisms will be: 1. Recruitment and retention of tenure-track faculty and/or assistance to current junior faculty for work in the field of aging 2. Pilot project grants to explore new research topics, methodologies, and data resources. The strength of Michigan's schools and departments and the presence of MiCDA give us a strong advantage in recruiting faculty and encouraging them to be innovative in their research. During the current award period MiCDA has operated a highly successful pilot grant program leading to funding from outside sponsors (NIA and others) and other significant benefits to the research community. Awards have gone to investigators at all career stages and from a broad range of fields: sociology, demography, economics, psychology, anthropology, history, medicine, public health, gerontology, and public policy. We propose to continue the program, following established procedures for review of proposals and managing awards. Four pilots are presented in this proposal to be funded in Years 1 and 2; additional pilots will be selected in all years. Year 1: Cognition, Medicare Spending and Mortality among the Elderly, Helen Levy, PI Gender Differences in Stress-Mediated Wear and Tear with Age among Mexican Immigrants to the U.S., Ariine Geronimus and Jay Pearson, Pis Year 2: Comparative Study of Physical Measures and Biomarkers in HRS and Its Sister Studies, John Bound and Mary Beth Ofstedal, Pis. Living Arrangements of the Elderly, Intergenerational Support, and HIV/AIDS in Sub-Saharan Africa, David Lam and Rebecca Thornton, Pis.